1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of network data processing systems. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved architecture and method for automatically generating and mailing greeting cards based on user-specified criteria.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sending paper greeting cards to show someone you care about them or to celebrate life events is a long-standing tradition that has not changed for decades. The user experience for purchasing paper greeting cards has improved significantly over the last few years with the ability to shop online, preview the personalized design before ordering, and have the greeting cards mailed directly to recipients. These online services allow a user to enter a personalized message on a greeting card template via a Web browser. The service then prints the greeting card with the personalized message and either mails the printed cards and envelopes to the end user or directly to the recipients.
Using existing online systems, however, the user still has to initiate and complete each purchase based on the occasion and recipient. There are certain instances when it would be useful to have a service automatically send cards to recipients based on specific criteria established in advance by the user. It would be useful, for example, to enable a user to specify groups of friends and business associates to whom a card should be generated and sent automatically in response to certain triggering events, using a message pre-selected by the end user. Consequently, what is needed is an improved system and method for automatically generating and mailing greeting cards on behalf of an end user in response to certain specified triggering events.